


Some Explaining To Do!

by Anime_Geek_Girl32



Series: Sidekick!AdrienAU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Geek_Girl32/pseuds/Anime_Geek_Girl32
Summary: A sequel to my one-shot The Reveal Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DA and FF.Net, I still can't write summaries without giving away the whole story





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off @Geek-Fashionista's sidekick!AdrienAU

While Adrian & I are having our moment on the roof top, I hear a squeaky little “Hmph!” from behind me.

I jump up out of Adrian’s arms “Oh right, I should probably introduce you.” He look a little confused for a few seconds. I gesture to my right “Adrian, this is my Kwami, Tikki”.

Adrian stands up & holds his hand out shake Tikki’s “Nice to meet you, Tikki”. Tikki takes his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you in person, Adrian” Tikki smiles at him. Noticing his perplexed look, Tikki asks “Is everything ok, Adrian?”

I nudge him “Adrian!”

Coming out of his daze “Oh sorry” rubbing the back of his neck “It’s just I was expecting someone a bit more ….” he sorta trails off while gesturing at the floating Kwami.

Tikki getting a little be offended “A bit more what? Kitty”

“A bit more menacing” he continues where he trailed off, laughing nervously.

“Menacing, hmm?” as she says this Tikki pulls her most Menacing face. “This menacing enough, Mister Chat Noir?”

Looking genuinely scared of Tikki, Adrian squeaks out a reply “Yes, Ma’am”

Giggling I pull him over to me “You ok? My little scaredy cat?” he just nods.

 

~A few days later on patrol~

 

“Uhh my lady, How are we going to explain us to Alya & Nino?” Adrian voice comes through our com-link, startled by this sudden question I don’t notice the street lamp until it’s too late.

As I sit rubbing my forehead with tears in my eyes from the pain, I hear Adrian’s bike engine stop behind me. Completely forgetting we on patrol “Marinette are you ok?” He practically yells this question, luckily it was late so no one was around to hear him just giving away my identity.

I’m getting up as he reaches me, I turn around and smack him “What part of no using my real name on patrol or any other occasion where I am Ladybug, did you forget?” 

Rubbing his now redden face “I’m sorry, Bugaboo. I was just worried about you.” leaning forward to kiss my forehead better. “Now, you are ok?”

“Slightly less mad now & not as sore” I respond with crossing my arms across my chest. “Why would you ask that question mid way through out patrol?”

Looking dumbfounded Adrian only responds with a “Huh?”

Face-palming and instantly regretting it with a slight grimace I continue “The one about Alya & Nino”

“Oh right!” finally remembering his own question. “So what are we going to do about that? We can’t exactly just start dating as our selves, can we?”

I contemplate this for a moment “Uhh let’s go somewhere a bit more private to discuss this” I fling my Yo-yo up & swing off to the nearest free roof top with minimal lighting. 

As I swing off Adrian yells “Hey! Wait up” he catches up fairly quickly. “Ok, so we’re in a more private area. How are we going to deal with this?”

“Lets list all the things we can’t do & the reasons, that sound good Kitty?” 

“That sounds like a great idea” he replies as he plants a kiss on my cheek.

 

~2 hour later~

“So we’re in agreement we don’t tell them, pretend that everything is the same & date in secret” I announce, Adrian just nods trying not to fall asleep. I lean down & kiss him on the forehead “Go home & get some rest Kitty”

Yawning he gets up & stretches “Good idea, My lady” giving me quick kiss before heading down to his bike & going home. 

 

~A few Months Later~

 

Laying on my bed leaning against Adrian “Ugh how many close calls has it been this month?”

 

He snickers at my pain “I think we are at 10 close calls this month with a total close calls since we started dating being about 50” 

Looking up at him in mild annoyance “That is way to many times, since we’ve only been dating as Marinette & Adrian for 3 months”

“We’ll have to tell them eventually” he points out for probably the hundredth time.

Sighing I respond “I know we do but how?” while I’m caught up in own little world, I don’t realize Adrian has taken off his shirt. it’s not until I hear a muffled “Hey!” from Tikki do I notice. I start to become bright shade of red & cover my face, staring through my fingers I can see how ripped my boyfriend really is. “Adrian what are you doing?”

Brushing off my awkwardness he simply responds with “I was hot & I wanted to distract you. Is it working?”

I squeak a “Yes!” out, nodding furiously. That when he starts making out with me. We are so into our make out sesh. I don’t hear Alya call out that’s she & Nino were back nor Tikki’s warning. It wasn’t until I heard a very loud from gasp Alya & Nino.

Adrian & I look over like we’re a pair of deer caught in the head lights. The first person to speak is Nino “Uh dude, When the hell did this happen?”

Adrian only manges to make ummning & uhhing sounds“ Umm…. Uhh...” I can’t even make a sound, I just open and close my mouth.

This is when Alya finally speaks “Ohhh girl you’ve got some explaining to do!”


End file.
